1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the handling of powdered coal, in general. More specifically, it relates to an efficient process of mixing a relatively thick slurry of powdered coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that there are difficulties in preparing a slurry of powdered coal and water, particularly when the desired slurry is relatively thick. Slurries which have been employed in connection with the handling of powdered coal in pipeline transport, have been relatively thin.
While there is an old suggestion relating to mixing of concrete for construction, which described mixing with a limited amount of water to obtain some wetting of the concrete constituents followed by adding additional water, it concerned only concrete mixing. Also, it was concerned with compressed air transportation of the concrete. That suggestion is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,008 to Bongardt issued April 14, 1925.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method that facilitates preparation of a relatively thick powdered coal and water slurry.